


When Hell Breaks Loose

by orphan_account, queen_tommo, zistysfosgerald



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Ghosts, Harry throws a knife at Rory's boyfriend, Haunted Flat, Het, Hoe needs money, It's quite funny, M/M, Oops, Past Suicide, Slash, So he doesn't tell them, Suicide, Zayn knows that this is flat is haunted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_tommo/pseuds/queen_tommo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>e's an incident, two's a coincidence, three's a pattern.</p><p>Four times is a warning.</p><p>Warning - this will contain sensitive subjects such as: suicide.<br/>Copyright - loueh!, BringMeTheFuentes, payno, and charity_hope. 2015-2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darlene

he building complex was quiet except for the sounds of two sets of footsteps coming up the stairs to the third floor and heavy breathing. Darlene hoisted the heavy bag that was about to fall off her shoulder up a bit and gripped the bags in her hands tighter, not wanting to fall, not when they were almost at the third floor now. Her pretty eyes narrowed at the figure of a man in front of her, as if her stare could make the man turn around and help her with her three bags, thank you very much.

He however just kept walking without looking back so she followed quietly. When they reached the floor and the man guided her towards the flat she would be renting for the next three years of her life. Darlene came across the ads for a flat for rent about two weeks ago when she was doing some flat-hunting on the internet. The price was surprisingly low considering the building was located in the middle of the city of London and was within walking distance to the nearest public transportations and supermarkets. And she would also have her own room so really, she couldn't ask for anything better. So she jumped into it immediately, calling Zayn Malik, the owner of the lot to seal the deal. "No, I don't need to see the place. I'm in," she had said when they were talking on the phone, excitement and the fact that this would be her first time living away from family clouding her judgment.

“We’re here,” Zayn said as he stopped in front of a door written 3F-2B located at the far left of the corridor. Darlene dropped the bags from her hands and sighed in relief at the weight lifted off her shoulders. She rolled her shoulders to relieve a bit off the soreness there and just observed silently when Zayn produced a set of dangling keys from the pocket of his jeans. She couldn’t help the way her eyes lingered at his backside, covered by the black skinny jeans but she quickly averted her eyes, blushing even though no one was looking at her since Zayn had his back on her.

Zayn was the first to enter when the door opened and Darlene followed closely. She decided to just drag her bags by their strings since her shoulders were too sore to lift heavy objects. Her heart dropped when she remembered that she still had a few boxes of her belongings waiting downstairs and the past half an hour spent with the man, she knew Zayn wouldn’t be the one offering help and she wasn’t going to ask.

As soon as she was inside, her eyes immediately roamed the surrounding. The flat was spacious enough and she knew from the ads that it had four bedrooms and two bathrooms. The living room was already furnished with a sofa set, a TV cabinet, two side tables and a coffee table. To her left, there was an open space kitchen, also fully furnished with the basic necessities and she smiled in satisfaction to see that it had a coffee maker. With the pastel-coloured walls and parquet floor, she was loving the place already.

“Here’s your set of keys.” Zayn plucked two keys out from the keychain and dropped it onto Darlene’s open palm. “Those are the keys to the front door and your room. You room’s the first one on the right,” he navigated, pointing towards a closed white, wooden door. She stared at the keys, one of them was the typical key and nothing really stood out about it. However, the other one had a sticker of a cartoon rabbit on its flat head. She couldn’t help but to smile at the cute sticker. “You’ll have three other roommates and my guess, they’ll be here soon enough.”

“I have roommates?” she asked, the information was news to her. Zayn nodded but didn’t elaborate further. Silence grew around them and it was starting to get uncomfortable. “You gonna show me my room?” she questioned when it was obvious that Zayn wasn’t going to say anything anymore. The man looked reluctant at her question, his face pinched, making him look slightly less attractive than he was a few minutes ago.

He shook his head and shoved his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. “I should go,” he said solemnly and looked around cautiously, as if someone was going to jump on him at any second. He was an odd man, Darlene thought, watching as he started to bite his lower lip and once again, he let his eyes roamed all over the living room. His face suddenly turned pale when a gush of wind blew into the room through the opened window. “Be careful!” he said, lifting up one hand as if to pat her on her back. He however thought better of it and dropped his hand again. He shot her an uncertain smile before turning away and leaving the flat without even a glance back.

“Weird,” she mumbled to herself, watching the door swung close behind him, leaving her alone.

Taking a deep breath, she started to inspect the place more, in the privacy of her own company. The walls were a nice light shade of beige and there were several framed pictures of trees and chairs in black and white hung on the walls. Hipsters, she thought, shaking her head. And there was a shelf nailed onto the wall leading to the corridor and there were cute little knick-knacks like a snow globe, a few photo frames but there were no photos in them, a small replica of a Lamborghini and a piggy bank. The place had no TV but there was a TV cabinet pushed against a wall and there was a set of sofas in front of it. She assumed that it used to be the hangout area of the previous owner of the flat.

She decided that the kitchen and the bathrooms could wait as she dragged her heavy bags towards her room. When she stood in front of the white door, she couldn’t shake off the feeling of unease that had been settling in the pit of her stomach since the moment she first stepped into the house. And it had intensified. She however ignored it and fixed the key with the rabbit sticker into the slot under the knob. Twisting the key until she heard a click, Darlene then proceeded to turn the knob and push the door open.

A smile made its way onto her lips when she looked around the tidy room. It didn’t feel like the place had been abandoned at all. It had a nice homey feeling to it and the queen sized bed in the middle of the room looked very inviting. She stepped further inside, and stopped short in her track when she noticed the boxes containing her belongings were now stacked neatly at the foot of the bed. When did Zayn help her bring those up? She asked herself but didn’t let herself dwell too much on it and happily revelled in the fact that she didn’t need to make a few trips up and down the stairs just to haul up those heavy boxes.

She released her bags and just let them fall into a heap by the door and walked towards the big window overlooking the view of the city. By the window, there was a working desk littered with colourful pens and there was a table next to the desk that was elevated to 45 degree and a table lamp hovering above the desk. She sat on the desk chair, leaning back and swivel a few times.

“This is perfect,” she said to herself, smiling widely, completely ignoring the whispers carried through the wind. So the flat had thin walls, so what?


	2. Melody

Hauling her two duffel bags up the stairs of the apartment complex, Melody couldn't wait to get some rest. After packing her things last minute for the move, which was also quite last minute, she had been on her feet all day and the London sun wasn't helping. Following the olive skinned landlord up the stairs, she huffed slightly. Such great manners for a man. He didn't even offer to take one of the clearly heavy bags from her to haul up to the third floor. But instead of complaining, Melody just rolled her eyes and followed him - she couldn't quite remember his name. Zack? Or something along those lines.

When Melody had seen the flat up for rent on some sort of housing website, she got excited. It was ridiculously cheap, considering the beautiful location and the advantages it had. Only five minutes from the local Asda and ten minutes from the train station, making for an easy commute to her university lectures. Reaching the top of the stairs, Melody paused slightly to inhale deeply, exhaling just the same. "So this is the flat." The landlord, Zack? - Fuck! - mumbled, pushing the door open. Melody noticed he wasn't going to walk in, so she took several steps forward. "And these are your keys." He mumbled, pulling out a set of keys from the pocket of his leather jacket, dropping them in to Melody's half opened palm. "Your room is second to the right, and one of your roommates are already there."

Melody frowned slightly. Roommates? She hadn't agreed to roommates, but reluctantly, she agreed. For a flat so cheap, she couldn't really complain. And with four rooms? She should have known that someone else had snapped up the deal too. "Alright." Melody smiled, nodding. "Uh, thanks." She glanced down at her keys, noticing one had a sticker on, of Mickey Mouse. She smiled. That must be her room key. Looking back up, she noticed that Zack, or whatever the fuck his name was, had already left.

"Huh." Melody mumbled, picking up her bags and carrying them inside. "Hello?" She called out, placing her bags down. Taking in the pastel coloured walls and the beautiful parquet floor, Melody had already fallen in love. Suddenly, a feeling of dread washed over Melody, causing her to shiver. She looked over her shoulder, the sense of being watched overtaking the feeling of dread. She jumped at the sound of a girl's voice.

"Hello." A friendly voice broke the silence. Melody turned back around and smiled at the young lady in front of her. The girl had blonde hair and a kind smile, complete with pretty eyes. Melody smiled back, finding the girl's smile infectious. "I'm Darlene. You must be one of the roommates."

"Yeah." Melody smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I'm Melody. Nice to meet you, Darlene." She smiled, shaking Darlene's extended hand, instantly feeling at ease with the girl. "So, did you know you'd be having roommates, or is this a surprise?" Melody teased lightly, making Darlene laugh.

"To be honest, I had no idea until Zayn told me." Darlene shrugged. Zayn! So that was his name.

"Me neither." Melody laughed. "And Zayn was a bit... I dunno, weird?" She laughed, Darlene nodding along.

"Yes! But he has a nice bum." Darlene chuckled, making Melody throw her head back in laughter. Melody couldn't help but agree. Despite his cold exterior, Zayn was a pretty boy and had a very nice bum.

"He does indeed, he's easy on the eyes." Melody laughed again, feeling comfortable with Darlene instantly. "Anyway, I better put my things in my room. I don't wanna scare off the other roommates." Melody laughed, picking up her duffel bags. Walking down the hallway to the second door on the right, Melody smiled and placed one bag on the floor, inserting her Mickey Mouse key in to the lock, pushing the door open excitedly.

A new life was finally happening!

Melody smiled as the large, spacious room came in to view, complete with a queen sized bed that was pressed up against the wall and a guitar in the corner. The person that rented this room before must have been a musician. Touching the guitar, Melody gasped as a surge of electricity travelled through her body, pulling her hand away quickly.

"Melody?" Darlene's voice came from the doorway. "Are you alright?"

Faking a smile, Melody turned around and nodded, the feeling of being watched suddenly becoming stronger. Before Melody could open her mouth to speak, Darlene nodded and offered another smile before disappearing around the corner, probably to her own room.


	3. Rory

ory had set up a meeting with Zayn, the flat owner, and today was the day. He was both excited and nervous, but he had to do this. He needed to prove that he was ready to live on his own. His boyfriend, James was coming with him, only to help with his stuff. Of course, the diva had to bring all his clothes, shoes, and accessories. He never left his home without them, even if he were to go camping.

"James, I'm so excited. I've never lived away from home before!" Rory said in an excited tone of voice.

"That's nice." James rolled his eyes, and Rory frowned.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked, still frowning at the one he loved.

"How are we supposed to have sex, now?" James snapped, and Rory felt like crying. The last thing he needed was to make James mad, but it was too late.

"I'm sorry, James. I am going to school for cosmetology, and you know how important this is for me." Rory said, but soon regretted it when James' hand came crashing down hard on his cheek.

"You should be, and you better hope that this guy lets you have the room. Or you're going to get it for wasting my valuable time." James stated, and Rory nodded his head to let him know he knew what he was saying.

"I know, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Rory cried as he started up the car.

"Yeah, fine." James rolled his eyes, and Rory sighed as he pulled out of the driveway.

Getting to the public park only took ten minutes, and Rory refused to talk to James. He loved him, but he couldn't stand his ways. Angel, his step sister, had told him to leave James. But at that time, he was still in denial about him being abusive.

"Hey, you must be Rory?" a well dressed man smiled as he walked up to Rory and James.

"Yes, that's me. You must be Zayn?" Rory asked, and the man smiled as he nodded.

"Yeah, so, I'm going to take you to the flat. Any questions before we go?" Zayn asked with a friendly smile, and James rolled his eyes.

"James, can you drive my truck to the flat? Please?" Rory asked, and James sighed.

"Fine, but you owe me, big time." James snapped, and Rory kissed him on the lips.

Rory and Zayn left to go to the loft, and James followed behind them. The ride there was awkward, and quiet. At least for Rory, anyway; Zayn smiled before he started to act nervous.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked, and Zayn looked confused.

"Wha-what are you talking about? Nothing's wrong." he said nervously, and Rory knew he was lying.

"Are you sure? It's kinda obvious." Rory bluntly pointed out, and Zayn looked around before turning down a street. Rory was really only paying attention to Zayn.

"I'm sure, it's just raining, y'know?" Zayn said, and Rory pretended to believe him.

"True, you're right." Rory said as he looked out his window.

"I wanted to drive you there because there's a few things we need to discuss. You'll be sharing a flat with females. So if you need to use the bathroom, make sure you knock." Zayn said, abd Rory smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll knock!" Rory said in excitement as they pulled up to their destination.

Getting out of the car, they were met by James. Just standing outside of the place made Rory uncomfortable, but he didn't know why it was doing that to him.

"Okay, so let's go in, and I'll show you to your room." Zayn smiled nervously, but Rory shook it off this time.

Once he unlocked the door, he let both Rory and James go in first. Looking around, Rory was amzed at how big the flat was. Zayn led them down the hall, and they stopped at the end of it. "This is your room, and here is your key. I hope you sur-- I mean I hope you enjoy it here." Zayn said before hurrying out of the flat.

"Well, that was just strange." Rory said out loud, and James rolled his eyes.

"Let's bring your useless things inside before it starts to pour. Wait, I forgot I didn't take my car. So I'm taking your truck. I'll have my friends bring it back later. Give me your keys." James demanded, and Rory shook his head.

"I said give me your keys, now." James demanded again as he pushed Rory against the wall. He was trying to make Rory give him the keys, but Rory wasn't going to give them up that easy.

"N-no, James. I need my truck." Rory snapped, and James was about to hit him in the stomach, but they heard a fake cough.

"Oh, um hi..." Rory said, and he thanked the lord that someone came to check out the commotion that was going on.

It was Rory and Angel's good friend, Melody, and Rory smiled at her. "Mel!" Rory cheered as he broke free from James' grip, and ran over to her. Giving her a hug, and James stormed out of the flat.

"I'll call my friends to come get me!" he screamed, and Rory rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, by the way." Rory smiled, and Melody smiled back at him.

"Once I have my things in, we should catch up!" Rory smiled, and Melody nodded in agreement.

"How about I help you?" "Thank you so much, that would be so helpful."

♤♡♧♧

Once everyone was in his room, Melody went back to her's so he could unpack. As he was unpacking, Rory noticed a bunch of notebooks were on the closet floor. This confused him to the point where he had to see what was in them. After all, he was a very curious guy.

Picking a random notebook in the pile, he opened to a random page. It read:

Dear journal,  
Today was probably more awful than normal. I can't take it here, and I've now lost the one person who had adopted after my parents gave me up. My adoptive mum was the best person in my life that actually cared about me. It's now midnight, and I cannot sleep -- like usual. My stress has been so high lately, it isn't fair. Why did my mum and dad give me up, but keep my brothers and sisters. I was the eldest of now seven children, and she had to give me up.

Well, on the bright side, I met a guy who is in my maths class. He's super nice and sweet to me. He said he's going to come over tomorrow after class. This is going to be great, and hopefully we hit it off. Maybe I'll show him some of my writings tomorrow? Who knows, but either way, it's going to be the best day of my life.

\- Your's truly,  
H. S.

This upset him, and shocked him for the most part. He just didn't understand why this person would leave all their personal journals.

It just didn't make sense.


End file.
